


Late Night Thoughts

by thatarikuchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us dwell into my mind when its late at night.  When all the walls come down and I'm most vulnerable. The purest look into my own being can then be witnessed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A work for basically whenever its late but i want to write.   
> I cannot guarantee that it will all be fiction. It may be very personal at times, but its quite interesting to find what thoughts come out of my head during the right conditions. Like discovering a whole new person.

I can't be the only one. 

The only one who slowly feels fear growing ever stronger. 

When everything seems to be going right for once,  and you are finally getting confidant and comfortable with your place in the world.

That when it strikes.

It never fails. You live with it quietly. Patiently enduring. You don't even notice that you grow paranoid. Always on edge. Ready for the world to drag you back to Hell's fiery gates. Ready for it to shatter your life into thousands of pieces again. 

You dare not speak of this fear to anyone, especially those close to you. 

At this point,  you fear rejection. Rejection and disapproval from the ones you love most. They would dismiss your fear, you couldn't possibly divulge your secret nightmare to them. 

However...you can. 

You absolutely can, but you yourself do not see. Its too late at this point. You shut down. You accept your fate. Waiting in fear. 

You don't even realize.

You've begun to live your life in this shell. You've blocked out everyone. You're slowly waiting for the nightmare to come true like it always does. 

You never even realized.

They tried so hard. 

They were there the whole time but you wouldnt let them in.

You only let them watch as you fell once again. 

I cannot be the only one.

Who fears that I'll be the one to play the biggest role in my own downfall once again. 

 

 


End file.
